yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Koji Shindo
Koji Shindo ( , Shindō Kōji) is a character who appears in the first two Yakuza games, serving as a lieutenant and later patriarch of the Nishikiyama Family. Personality Shindo's blind ambition took the most out of him, to a point where he's willing to sell the Tojo Clan out to Omi Alliance's Sengoku Family, in an effort to become the clan's next chairman. Despite this, the first game (and its remake) shows that Shindo once held a degree of respect to Kiryu, calling him by his former position as a lieutenant of Dojima Family. Appearance In Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami, Shindo has a slicked-back hazel hair and wears a pale gray suit over white shirt, with matching pale gray dress pants and black dress shoes. In Yakuza 2 and Yakuza Kiwami 2, his attire is slightly altered: his suit and shirt color combination is now white/black, similar to his former patriarch's attire, and his haircut is changed into a classic slicked-back undercut. Background In the decade following the formation of the Nishikiyama Family in 1995, Shindo became patriarch Akira Nishikiyama's right-hand man. After Nishikiyama's death at the end of Yakuza/''Yakuza Kiwami'', Shindo took over as patriarch. Shindo held Kiryu responsible for the death of his former patriarch, and grew a resentment towards him as a result. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami Shindo serves as the lieutenant of the Nishikiyama Family. He is first seen when Akira Nishikiyama shoots two of his own men dead for killing someone who appeared to be Mizuki Sawamura. Later he is seen again with Akira Nishikiyama planning the ambush of Kazuma Kiryu at Serena. He then fights Kiryu at the Serena Backlot with a katana, and is defeated. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Shindo's resentment towards Kiryu results in him disobeying acting Tojo Clan chairwoman Yayoi Dojima's orders to aid Kiryu against the Go-Ryu Clan and the Jingweon Mafia. Shindo has a crush on Yayoi and harbors a great ambition to be the next chairman of the clan following fifth chairman Yukio Terada's supposed death. These desires lead him into selling out the Tojo Clan to the Sengoku Family, causing the family to be expelled from the Tojo Clan. After Shindo's ambitions and betrayal come to light, Kiryu fights him in a brawl in the Tojo Clan headquarters. After being supposedly defeated, he tries to sneak-attack Kiryu from behind in the meeting room, but is soundly beaten after a second fight. When Yayoi expels him from the Tojo Clan, Shindo reaches for a gun, but Daigo Dojima outdraws him, shooting him dead. Fighting style Shindo fights with a katana in an unrefined brutal style with a clear lack of training. Gallery Yakuza Kōji Shindō 01.jpg|Body Render Kōji Shindō.jpg Kojishindoy1.jpg Yakuza Kiwami YakuzaKiwami 2019-05-16 22-45-29-68.jpg|Shindo bowing to Akira Nishikiyama and talks about the Kazuma Kiryu's ambush. YakuzaKiwami 2019-05-16 22-45-02-54.jpg|Shindo ambushed Kazuma Kiryu at the Serena Backlot. Yakuza 2 Kojishindoy2.jpg Yakuza Kiwami 2 Shindo (YK2).png|Body render. Kōji Shindō (Yakuza 2 Kiwami).jpg YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-12 21-50-38-61.jpg|Title card. YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-30 23-14-05-53.jpg Ryu Ga Gotoku Online SSR Koji Shindo Card.png Trivia Shindo's fighting style in Yakuza Kiwami shares similarities with Akira Nishikiyama's counterpart in Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin!, Okada Izo. In Yakuza Kiwami 2, his fighting style resembles that of Goh Hamazaki's counter part in the aforementioned game, Ito Kashitaro. Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Patriarchs Category:Nishikiyama Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Bosses Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Bosses